Carol Solstice
Carol Solstice is a citizen representing District Zero in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Houston Jett or Clark Lynds, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Carol Solstice District: Zero Gender: Female Age: Fourteen Alignment: True Neutral Personality: Once upon a time, Carol was a relatively normal, peaceful, and happier girl than she is now. Nowadays, she's more or less a morose, quiet shell of her former self. While it's obvious she registers the world around her in incredible detail, and picks up on every little thing others do, she's not talkative enough for it to truly make a difference. In truth, Carol is incredibly depressed and wishes for nothing more than her inevitable demise. She's chosen her death date and method very specifically to fall during the Games, on the third day in the Arena via a stab to the gut. It'd take a lot from other tributes to break this from her chain, and to try and prove to her why she's worthy of life. Should they do that, though, they'll find the tranquil, happier female that once was around. Height: 5'1" Weight: 97 pounds Weapon(s): Carol's only real weapon is her intelligence. She's a very crafty, intellectual girl when she puts her mind to it, and thus if it's about outsmarting the opponent, you'd be hard-pressed to top her in that category. Otherwise, however, Carol is weaponless. She doesn't truly want to live, and thus she doesn't have any real way to fight someone off physically. History: Backstory=WIP gang |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *As a child, Carol was naive, but bright enough that she was still relatively unrivaled in school. *She was a stellar mind and oftentimes would outclass many other students, even those that were far older than her. *This led to her moving up and skipping a couple grades, eventually finding herself as an eleven year-old in the ninth grade. *However, as her mind continued to develop more and more, Carol began to succumb to a demoralizing thought process that continued to loop within her, constantly thinking that her own life was meaningless, and not being able to find a purpose within her own life. *This was only further developed as harassment began to pile up on her from the older kids in her grade, who saw her as a weakling who thought of herself as superior to them, even if this couldn't have been further from the truth. *Carol was thirteen, in her junior year, when she found out why she may have been having these thoughts: she discovered that she thought of herself as a lesbian. *When she tried to explore these feelings by seeing if there were others like her, she began to doubt herself as to if she should come out, seeing as the people around her were in a heteronormative society, and she often heard comments diminishing people like her. *This meant Carol only further spiraled down into her own depression. This actually peaked shortly before the reapings, when someone found her notebook, and outed her unwillingly, causing her to be shunned by nearly everyone in her life, including her parents. *For twenty days prior to the reapings, Carol was stuck on the streets surviving on what little she could forage, and she began to plot her own demise in the Hunger Games. She refused to be another landmine jumper, but she wanted to prove that actions had consequences: she'd die on her own terms. *On reaping day, Carol volunteered in order to achieve her ultimate fate. Strengths: Carol's only two immediate strengths include her advanced mind, which can outclass nearly any other tribute, even in spite of her age and other mental issues. However, it also applies to her fierce, near-unbreakable desire to die on her own terms on that aforementioned day. This fire may be able to push her to keep herself alive until she can complete her goal in life. Weaknesses: Carol's weaknesses begin at the word itself: she has nearly no physical strength, let alone mental strength. Not even her fortitude and desire to die are unbreakable, even if it'd take a lot to convince her that life is worth living. Finally, Carol would be a very ineffective climber, seeing as her body is very fragile and weak, and thus unfit for the strength required to climb tall objects. Fears: Carol's fears are constantly realized: the persecution and judgment for her sexuality are a constant worry in her mind, and the fact that they're now well-known back home only further cements doubt in Carol's mind. Reaping reaction: Carol volunteered with an emotionless face, although her eyes screamed in a searing pain and anguish that it would have taken a lot to notice. She was visibly malnourished and her clothes were dirtied. Group Training: Carol keeps to herself and quietly observes the others. Her weakness makes her a likely target for more abrasive tributes to bully. Individual Sessions in Training: Carol shows up for the individual session, and only paints the lesbian pride flag on a dummy, before departing, in a show that while her sexuality is part of her, it's not necessarily all that defines her. Interview Angle: Carol's timid responses likely make her either forgettable for the Capitol, or make her someone that they root for as an underdog, even if she knows it'll all be for naught. Alliance: Carol is a loner unless requested, in which case she'll become a member of the alliance despite not believing she deserves to be part of it. Token: Carol has no token. Mentor Advice: If you're set, there's nothing I can do but tell you that you have a far better chance to change the world if you don't commit. I guarantee that, Carol. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Carol's main sources of inspiration were Seether's song Let Me Heal, representative of Carol's reluctance to allow anyone else to help her through her problems, alongside Shanice Wilson's If I Jump Now, which is a more literal take on Carol's depressive tendencies. Carol's first name was randomly chosen, thus not having a true etymological tie to District 0. However, a solstice is when the sun reaches its northernmost or southernmost position in the sky, something that ties heavily in with astronomy. 'Trivia' *Carol is built to actually work best with Zoey Proasheck in the Games as well, despite them being from different tiers altogether. Category:14 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes